Fade
by Unmei
Summary: When Juuhachigou left what happened to Juannagou?songfic for Stainds fade. PLease R


Characters: Akira Toriama 

Characters: Akira Toriama 

Lyrics: Staind

Author's Note: The first thing I thought about when I heard this song was Juanna and his relationship with his twin. I just thought this was an awesome song and Juanna and Juu are awesome peeps!!! Oh that reminds me I'll call Juuhachigou Juu for the sake of my stubby fingers. Please review!!!!

"Fade"

Juanna looked out his cabin window watching the rainfall lightly on the window making an annoying tapping sound. He shifted uneasily as he thought about his twin for the billionth time that day. What was she doing? Was that human taking good care of her? Was she happy? But the one that burned in his heart. The one that stung his very soul was Why did she leave?

__

I try to breathe

Memories overtaking me

I try to face them but

The thought is too much to conceive

Juanna sat at his table staring blankly at the wall. He just wanted all of this pain to end. He wanted his sister back!!! He thought about all the fun they had had together. All the jokes that had been told. How she scolded him for lighting that cat on fire to see what kind of sound it would make. What did that human have that he didn't? Didn't they have fun? Wasn't he a fun guy? 

__

I only know that I can change

Everything else just stays the same

So now I step out of the darkness

That my life became

Standing up suddenly Juanna took deep breaths not understanding why it was so hard just to get air into his lungs. He stumbled into the living room looking at everything spin. There were too many questions. There was too much he just didn't understand. He stood there trying to settle his overwhelmed mind down wondering how he could get rid of this pain. This longing for something that was gone.

__

Cause I just needed someone to talk to

You were just to busy with yourself

You were never there for me

To express how I felt

I just stuffed it down

Now I'm older and I feel like

I could let some of this anger fade

But it seems the surface I am scratching

Is the bed I have made

Juanna stumbled into his bathroom and gazed into the mirror looking deep into it as if searching, no begging, for it to tell him why he was hurting and how to stop it his thoughts drifted to Juu and her human. How he always had an arm slung around his sister's waist. Always touching her. Always whispering things to her that made her laugh. That had been his job!!! He was the one to always make her laugh. Now he understood. He was just simply being replaced!!! Anger over whelmed him as he glared angrily into the image staring back at him with the equal amount of hate. An uncontrollable urge to hit something sent his fist flying and landing solidly into the reflecting scowl.

__

So where were you?

When all this I was going through

You never took the time

To ask me just what you could do

Slowly taking his fist away Juanna studied the red liquid coming from his hand in large amounts running down his wrist onto the sink counter. A satisfied smirk spread across his face. "What do you know." Juanna mumbled pulling a huge chunk of glass that had been protruding from his hand out. For a second life seemed so simple. You live then you die, but there was always alternative ways out. If Juu didn't need him, which she obviously didn't, he would just leave her and her precious new friend alone.

__

I only know that I can change

Everything else just stays the same

So now I step out of the darkness my life became 

Holding a sharp edged piece of glass tightly in his hand he traced over his arm lightly. Blood from his hand dripped on his arm dotting the floor along its travel. Juu never stopped by anymore. His body wouldn't be found for weeks maybe months so what did it matter? He'd just press lightly and pull. As his body did the movements his mind commanded Juanna felt something slide down his cheeks. They were salty and wet. This was such a shock he stopped what he was doing and gently touched his cheek. Holding the now bloody piece of glass up he looked at his cheek. He noted with some interest that when his blood mingled with it, it looked as though blood was even running from his eyes. The windows to his soul and life force. How fitting. 

__

Cause I just needed someone to talk to 

You were just to busy with yourself

You were never there for me

To express how I felt

I just stuffed it down

Now I'm older and I feel like

I could let some of this anger fade

But it seems the surface I am scratching

Is the bed that I have made

Laughing slightly to himself he again took the blade in his other hand and cut carefully across his other arm. The bathroom by this time was splattered and dotted in blood. Juanna was totally engrossed by this new pain that had taken his old pain. Only this pain didn't hurt as bad. In fact it was kind of reassuring to see that he, android #17, could bleed and feel. His skin soon went numb as his forearms became completely covered in cuts and blood. Suddenly his legs felt weak and he dropped to the ground. He was in a half conscious state as he looked around himself noticing for the first time he was covered in his own blood. Those damned tears ran down his cheek again only this time faster and emitting a horrible deep pain into his chest. He sat with his back to the wall and his face in his hands feeling alone and wanting someone. ANYONE. To just hold him and for once not look on him as the cold blooded killer he had been designed to be. The way Juu had.

__

I never meant to fade……

Away

I NEVER MEANT TO FADE

__

The bathroom door slowly opened and light footsteps crunched the fragile glass. Juanna looked up hurriedly to see a look of udder horror and shock on his sisters now extremely pale face. . "Hi Juu." He mumbled standing up and staggering towards her. She gasped as her brother fell heavily onto her. "Juanna!!!" she cried out in surprise as he again tried to stand up but was too weak to do so alone. As Juanna sat on the coach emotionless his sister gently pulled all the slivers of glass from his dark skin. Juu worked silently as she cleaned her twins open wounds and wrapped them in clean cloth. There was more silence as they worked together to clean the messy bathroom. Finally Juu just couldn't take it. She turned to her brother who was wiping the counter off slowly as if not awake and smacked him across the face. Juanna didn't look fazed in any way he just looked his equal in the eye coldly. Juu noticed the flash of gray that always seemed to creep into his eyes when he was angry. "Why?" she asked simply demanding yet fearing the answer her brother would give her if any.

__

"Why did you leave?" Juanna asked as if matching her challenge. Juu was silent. "That's what this was about? Juanna I fell in love with a wonderful man and if you'd give him half the chance you'd see that!!!" Juu said looking at Juanna intently. Juanna stared back at her with the same intensity. "So you leave and never come back!?!? You never even come to see if I'm alive Juuhachigou!!!" he yelled all the pain resurfacing "Juanna I still love you and your still my brother. How do you think I knew something was wrong with you? I'm stuck with you whether I like it or not!!!" she yelled turning to leave. Juanna held his head down feeling lost. Stuck with him? Juu suddenly stopped and turned flinging herself onto him. She felt him stiffen in shock, but place his arm oddly around her. "But for the record I like it." Juu said squeezing him tighter. She pulled back and Juanna was shocked to see those damned tears streaming her face too. She quickly wiped them away and put an arm around him. "Why don't you come over and have dinner with me and Krillin." Juu said pulling him towards the door. As they walked out of the cabin Juanna noticed the rain had stopped and the sun was out. He suddenly looked at Juu. "Juu? Have you gained weight?" he asked with a laugh. Juu froze and her eyes grew wide. A nervous smile spread across her face. "Juanna let's just go have dinner. We'll talk later" She sighed pulling him along. Juanna noticed again that the pain was gone. All of the pain this time. Infact he felt….Happy?

__

I try to breathe…

Authors Note: Well? Any suggestions? Compliments? Anything? Please review!!!


End file.
